Man
Man/The Hunter is the unseen main antagonist of the book and 1942 film Bambi and the secondary antagonist of its 2006 midquel. He is first seen when Bambi and his mother are first grazing in the meadow, and the Great Prince warns them. Later on in the film, he is responsible for the death of Bambi's Mother. Near the end of the film, Man returns to the forest with other Men Hunters and hunting dogs to help him kill more deer and the rest of the forest's animals. During the hunt, he succeeds in shooting Bambi, but only wounds him and never manages to track the deer down. However, Man and the other hunters unfortunately leave their campfire lit, which causes a massive forest fire. Contrary to popular belief, Man is only one person. While some believe Man is the example of pure evil, it can be stated that he is a sport hunter, while it is true he killed a doe with a fawn. Despite not actually appearing in the film at all, the character is famous for causing the death of Bambi's Mother, one of the most famously tragic scenes in Disney history. Because he is never once seen on screen, one can tell that something revolving around "Man" will occur when his infamous tune begins to play. "Man" was ranked number 20 on the American Film Institute's list of the top 50 film villains of all time, being one of only 3 Disney villains on the list (along with The Queen and Cruella De Vil, the hunter being the middle ranked of the three) and beating out such famous villains as Maleficent, Jafar, Scar and many others. Man's Dogs The vicious hunting dogs were used by Man to track down Faline. They were relentless and violent; luckily, Bambi was able to hold them back and give Faline enough time to escape. When they began chasing after Bambi, he climbed up an unstable rocky ledge, which caused a rock slide that has the dogs fall down. Their fate is unknown after this. They have the appearance of razor sharp jaws and huge muscular bodies, but their exact breed is left as a mystery. Man's Fate In the Deleted Scenes, Bambi and his father discover his corpse after the fire was animated and shown to test audiences, but they thought it was too grim so it was cut. Trivia *In the original book, Man is referred to as "He". *In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, one of the early drafts of the script was going to have Judge Doom be revealed as the hunter who killed Bambi's mother, but was changed for unknown reasons. http://www.dailyscript.com/scripts/roger-rabbit.html *While it can be argued whether or not he holds any true evil intent, like most other Disney villains, it is noted that Man had no qualms with killing a doe with fawn, further hinting he was more of a poacher than a hunter, as it is illegal to shoot does or fawns in many parts of the United States. *He was originally intended to appear onscreen, but the production team decided to avoid depicting the character, because such an entity would be too dark, grim and notorious for the film. *In a Golden Book about Bambi which abridged the film, Man's campsite is shown and Bambi is cautioned this is when again "Man" has entered the forest. However several tents are shown, suggesting Man is with a hunting party instead of by himself. *Man was ranked as the 20th greatest screen villain of all time by the AFI's 100 years, 100 Heroes and Villains list, being the second highest animated villain on the list, and the only one that was not physically seen. Gallery Man'sDog.jpg|Man's Dogs attacking Faline Man.jpg|Man and the other hunters get killed in the forest fire (''Offscreen'') manburned.jpg|Man's death 9q893y4.jpg|Art of the hunter by Mel Shaw Category:Villains Category:Hunters Category:Silent characters Category:Males Category:Gunmen Category:Bambi characters Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Poachers Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Murderers Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Mysterious characters